


Night Owls and Early Birds

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Elia is not a morning person, Hawke Has A Twin, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Who knew twins could be as different as day and night?





	

It was late. Very late and the Hawke twins 1.0 were trudging back into Kirkwall with Anders, Merrill and Fenris trailing behind. Anders was yammering on about mage rights and was wearing on everyone’s nerves again.  
“Sweet Maker will you shut up!” A voice broke above Ander’s drawl and everyone’s attention turned to Elia.  
“Elia!” Merrill squeaked, “That wasn’t nice.”  
“That wasn’t me!” Elia defended, turning to her sister who was currently running a hand through her black hair. Everyone’s gaze turned to Evangeline (Fenris had to force back a chuckle) and Eve’s eyes snapped to theirs.  
“What? Never seen a girl before?” She snapped and everyone’s eyes went wide as saucers. Evangeline had never spoken to them like that before and it was slightly concerning.  
“Are you okay?” Anders asked carefully, taking note of the dark rings forming under her eyes.  
“Great! Perfect!” Eve snapped making her companions jump back as her sister laughed.  
“Aw, Evie’s all grumpy because it’s past her bedtime.” Elia teased with a grin earning an annoyed huff from her sister. “I’d better get her home before she bites everyone’s heads off.” Elia grinned once more as Eve started rubbing her eyes. The elder twin didn’t even wait as she picked up her twin in a piggyback and raced off to high town.

When the two reached the estate, Elia set her sister down in the kitchen and went about making some tea.  
“How’d we get here?” Eve drawled, her eyes already beginning to fall shut.  
“I carried you, otherwise you’d have passed out in Lowtown.” Elia told her, placing the tea in front of Eve.  
“Why did we have to stay out so late? I’m sleepy.” Eve muttered, sipping on her tea.  
“Because the raiders were asses?” Elia suggested while she giggled at her sleepy sister, “I can’t believe you, it’s barely nine o’clock.”  
“Too late.” Eve grumbled, moving her teacup to rest her head on the bench.  
“Alright, no falling asleep on the bench again. Off to pillow.” Elia prodded Eve gently out of her chair and in the direction of her room so she could collapse on her mountain of pillows.

In the morning Elia was lying safely in bed, dreaming of kicking bad guy butt and kissing cute Elven mages and/or badass pirate queens. Unfortunately her sleep was interrupted by barking and scratching at the door.  
“Beast! Shut up!” Elia groaned, pulling a pillow over her head to dull the noise. That was not a smart choice as she didn’t hear the click of her door and her sister sneak in.  
“Wake up, lazy bones!” Eve yelled, flopping over Elia and onto her back.  
“Get your fat ass off me.” Elia groaned, trying and failing to knock her sister off.  
“No. I already made your tea.” Eve grinned, not moving from her spot.  
“Ten more minutes.” The older twin groaned, attempting to go back to her sleep only to get slobbered on by the mabari that came bouncing into the room.   
“Beast says no.” Evangeline finally relented and moved from Elia’s back only to roll her out of her comfy bed. “I can’t believe you, it’s almost nine o’clock. Get up.” She huffed, hauling her sister to her feet and shoving a mug into her hands. “We’ve got stuff to do today.”  
“Like what?” Elia grumbled.  
“The Viscount wants to talk to ‘Hawke’.” Eve stated.  
“Your turn.”  
“You’re coming!”


End file.
